


Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment

by gladdecease



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"  Oh, if <i>only</i> it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/74823.html?thread=17431623#t17431623), in response to [juliet316](http://juliet316.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Doctor Who/Loony Tunes, the Master, a special kind of hell

"Th-th-th-th-th-"

He groans, rolling his eyes up into his head. "Please, make it stop."

The Doctor tsks rather irritatingly. "'Fraid not, Master." He jangles his keys and smiles brightly. "We're stuck here." Which is rich of him to say, on the other side of that sheet of glass. _He's_ the one stuck here.

"Th-th-th-th-th-"

"What did I do to deserve this?" The Master struggles against his chains futilely. It's not even deadlock sealed. This is an insult.

"Would you like a list?"

No, it's worse than an insult.

"Th-th-th-th-th-"

It's torture.

He shouts, "Would you at least get _on with it_?"

The pig cowers.

"Th-that's all, folks!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707341) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
